bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Senbonzakura Miku (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830297 |no = 8390 |altname = Senbonzakura Miku |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 179 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 88, 94, 100, 106, 112, 118, 124, 130, 136, 142, 148 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 88, 94, 100, 106, 112 |bb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young lady gifted with a wondrous voice, she was said to have mysteriously arrived in Grand Gaia as the flowers began to fall from the trees. No one knew what she had in mind, nor why she had come to such a land. The only language she spoke were the wordless melodies that she would sing to the empty air as she traveled. Many creatures--great and small--followed her from place to place, making some wonder why they seemed to fall into a formation of their own accord in their travels. Even demons and spirits stopped their fighting to listen to her music, and more than a few dropped their weapons as they trailed in her wake, bouyed by her song... |summon = Alright, everyone! Time to close ranks! One, two, three, four! |fusion = The cherry blossoms are in bloom! Let's go celebrate! |evolution = |hp_base = 5431 |atk_base = 2296 |def_base = 2259 |rec_base = 1963 |hp_lord = 7758 |atk_lord = 3280 |def_lord = 3227 |rec_lord = 2804 |hp_anima = 8650 |rec_anima = 2566 |atk_breaker = 3518 |def_breaker = 2989 |def_guardian = 3465 |rec_guardian = 2685 |def_oracle = 3108 |rec_oracle = 3161 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Martial Melody |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 30% boost to critical hit rate and 70% boost to max HP of Earth types, 130% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts Earth elemental damage |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 175% elemental damage |bb = Sweeping Melody |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Earth attack on single Thunder foe, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & probable 1 turn huge Atk reduction |bbnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb = Senbonzakura Chorus |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns & probable 1 turn huge Atk reduction |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 140% Spark, fills 2-3 BC, 150% elemental damage & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Hanami Hymn |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns & 3 turn enormous Atk, Def reduction |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP, 200% Atk, 60% Crit, 400% elemental damage, 300% Spark & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Victorious Encore |esitem = |esdescription = Resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20%, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies & 15% boost to Spark damage for all allies |esnote = Fills 1 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 830298 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Tone |evomats6 = Earth Tone |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Hatsune Miku Summon III - Limited Time **Feb 28 7:00 ~ Mar 19 6:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_1_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = SpringMiku1 }}